


Caught black and whited handed

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and others get caught singing(drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught black and whited handed

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Here by Alessia Cara

Lucifer had gone out with Mazikeen,ditching Chloe at The Lux..

Chloe waited for Lucifer even after the bar closed...

Chloe bored and sat down at the piano

She loved playing the piano and loved singing but she didn't want to take Lucifer's thunder...

Lucifer wasn't here right now and Chloe gratefully took this opportunity and started to play Here by Alessia Cara...

She also sang while she played the piano...

Little did she know that Lucifer had just pulled up to the bar...

Lucifer was by himself and he stopped in shock when he heard music...

Beautiful music...

Lucifer snunk into the bae and saw Chloe almost perfectfully playing the piano and singing...

Then she hit a high note and Lucier gasped scaring Chloe...

"Dectective..-" Chloe shook her head...

"Don't..I got bored.."Chloe said before getting up and getting a drink...

"You have to teach me that song..."Lucifer demanded..

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully "Not today Luci...not today.."

Lucifer smirked "You called me Luci...Chlo"

Chloe shot him a death glare before holding up her glass and replying "Tequila's strong stuff.."

"You will be sorry in the morning.."Lucifer said before pouring himself a drink...

Chloe lightly giggled before placing the empty cup on the bar..

"I'm always sorry in the morning.."Chlle said before waving and leaving the bar..

Lucifer downed his drink...

"What a night...Oh what night.."


End file.
